Tears
by Becky Thatcher
Summary: A tough day at school for Ana leads to some comforting by her best friend. Teen Sana, oneshot


Title: Tears  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: A crappy day at school leads for Sawyer to comfort Ana.  
Warnings: Some language  
Status of Fic: Complete  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I own nothing. No LOST characters, brand names, or anything recognizable is mine.  
Dedimacated to All my Sana sisters, for not shooting me while dragging this out

The great Jack-ass had really earned his nickname today. When Sawyer first christened him that six months ago, he had no idea how true it was.

Sawyer strode silently down the darkened street. Reaching behind his ear, he freed his last Marlboro, pressing it between his lips. As he shuffled along, he pulled out his green plastic Bic lighter. With a _snickt_, he cupped his hand around the lighter, bringing the cigarette to the flame. He stuffed the lighter back in his pocket, taking a long drag. As he held it between his fingers, he exhaled sharply, coming to a stop at his destination. Ana's house. He rested on her stoop for a few minutes, finishing up his cigarette. Ana banned him from smoking in her house. Not only did it tell her mama she had a boy over, but it reeked. She _hated_ when he smoked, crinkling her nose in disgust. He would look at her, grinning, and blow a tiny smoke ring in her direction.

Not today.

Nothing even really happened to him, and he needed a cigarette. He groaned inwardly, inhaling deeply. Poor Ana. She had taken the brunt of Jack's male PMS, and for no good reason, other than being there.

He stubbed the cigarette out, grinding it into the ground with the toe of his Converse. Why, oh why did he give Charlie a cig? Charlie already owes him four. He could _really_ use them now.

The wind shifted, and Sawyer tucked his chin into his worn, navy blue hoodie. It was so old, it did little to block the wind, or the cold. But it looked cool. As if that would help him now.

Finally, Sawyer had ran out of excuses to stay outside the Cortez household. Truthfully, he was afraid of Ana. She would be pretty damn angry, after all the things Jack said to her. But, it was Sawyer's job as a best friend to make sure she was okay. Whether he could handle the verbal consequences or not.

He jabbed his index finger at the doorbell, smiling to himself weakly as it played the first few notes of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. Ana hated that doorbell. Jiggling his foot as he waited for the door to open, Sawyer sighed. He knew he should have fueled up on caffeine and nicotine before coming, but he hated going to the local 7-11. The owners always watched him, as if he would suddenly jam pop-tarts into his pants and make a break for it.

He heard slow, shuffling footsteps come to the door. It swung open hesitantly, as the figure opening it leaned on the door frame.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Ana drawled tiredly. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower, wearing a worn, oversized, threadbare tee shirt. Wet ropes of hair hung straight down her back, leaving wet patches down the length of her shirt.

Sawyer swallowed hard. Ana looked tired, but tired on the inside, almost. Her skin, usually tanned and dewy looking, seemed paler than usual.

"Nothing" He managed. His eyes lowered to the ground. "I just wanted to see how you were...y'know...after today"

Ana considered this, tapping her fingers weakly against the doorframe. She pulled away, opening the door fully. Sawyer followed her inside, watching her sink into her couch. She folded her bare legs beneath her, leaving space for Sawyer on the cushion next to her.

Ana looked up at Sawyer wordlessly, pressing her lips together tightly. She desperately wanted to ask Sawyer a question, but was afraid of his answer. She got up, shuffling to the kitchen. After rummaging through a cabinet, she made her way back to the couch. Ana situated herself, before placing a pack of Oreos on the coffee table.

Sawyer grinned wickedly, immediately taking a cookie. "You know the way to my heart, Muchacha" he drawled, licking out the cream filling.

Ana smiled weakly, twining her fingers together in her lap. In mid-bite, Sawyer looked up at Ana, swallowing his gooey, chocolaty mouthful. "Oh Ana" Sawyer breathed.

Her dark head shook, a signal she didn't want to talk. Sawyer looked down at the remainder of cookie in his hand, placing it on top of the blue packaging.

He felt her sink into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sawyer's eyes widened, and he soothingly pressed a hand to her back, tangling the other in her damp hair. He rubbed, and combed, and soothed, while she burrowed deeper into his arms. _It was a change_, Sawyer mused, _from the usual Ana_. It broke his heart to see the strong, capable young woman reduced to the quivering mass in his arms. His heart crumbled even further when two damp spots appeared on his neck.

Ana shuddered and gulped, sounding like someone who hadn't cried in a very long time. So it was comforting, almost cathartic, to finally let go. And Sawyer was so warm, smelling gently of cigarettes and cookies.

She exhaled gently, the warm puff of air lapping against Sawyer's skin. Her long, damp shrouds of eyelashes tickled his neck, as she blinked through tears.

"Damn, Ana" Sawyer murmured pitifully, swallowing hard.

Ana pulled herself away from Sawyer, jamming her palms into her eyes, in an attempt to quell the tears. "I'm sorry"

"...don't be" Sawyer took Ana's hands into his own, squeezing them gently. "Hey, look at me" He insisted, and Ana's dark eyes roved over his face.

"Don't be sorry. This is all part of the 'best friend' duty." He smirked. "So why don't you say whatever is on your mind, Chica. I know you have something to say. You always do"

Ana bit back a smile. "...Do you think what Jack said is true?" she asked quietly, finding the couch pattern extremely interesting all of a sudden.

Sawyer inhaled sharply, like a hiss of pain. "Of course not...damn, Ana, do you really think for a _second_ anything Jack-ass said was true?"

Ana didn't respond.

"Ana. Jack is full of it. He was pissed today, and he took it out on you." Sawyer's throat felt thick, like he was the one who had cried. Today had been supremely sucky for all involved. Especially Ana. Jack had finally hit his melting point, exploding.

It was a normal day in the Dharma High cafeteria. Sawyer and Ana were by themselves, discussing how Sawyer was going to fix his car, after it broke down in his garage yesterday. Lo and behold, the mighty Jackass decided to butt his nose in where it didn't belong, snapping at Ana and Sawyer. Ana, who's weapon is her tongue, snapped back.

That's when Jack lost it.

"Ana, I can swear to you, no one thinks of you like that. Well, maybe Kate, but she's just jealous."

Ana's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Jack was one person who I would never expect to hurt me. I mean, we aren't close, or anything, but we didn't hate each other. If he didn't hate me, then what he said must be true."

Sawyer's adams apple bobbed, as he swallowed the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"No offence, Lulu, but your logic is crap. You forgot the part where Jack is just a miserable human. Nothing." His voice dropped, as he squeezed her hands again. "Nothing Jack said was true."

Ana squinted curiously at Sawyer, shivering gently.

"First off, you will not live in a trailer. Ever. He only says that because you live in a two story, and he has to sleep in that converted dining room he calls a bedroom."

Ana cracked a smile, not really believing Sawyer. She knew he had a way with words.

"Secondly, you will not become a spinster with a billion cats. You're gonna have a dog. A big one. Not one of those yappy little robotic looking things Kate's mom has. Swear, those things are uglier than the butt of a dinosaur."

Sawyer grinned in spite of himself. "Third, we all know you aren't a closet lesbian. That, Muchacha, is called 'projection', so maybe Jack-o needs to re evaluate"

He leaned back against the couch, satisfied with himself.  
"So, you see, Ana, Jack is completely full of shi-"

Ana shifted uncomfortably. "What about...the other thing he said?"

Sawyer paused. "What other thi-"

He stopped. "Oh Ana" his voice softened.

Ana looked up, dark eyes swimming. "I know, I know, it's stupid...but still" Tears trickled down her cheeks, and Sawyer caught them with his thumbs, cupping her face gently. He smudged the tear tracks, wiping the wet paths.

"Jack is an idiot" Sawyer growled.

He leaned in, capturing her lips with his. She melted into his warmth, still shaking. He tangled his fingers into her beautiful curls, aching for another kiss.

"You're beautiful, Ana"

-End-

Alright, if it was kind of hard to understand, Jack insulted Ana, and she took it to heart. What better way to make her feel better than her best friend?

Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
